


Can't Take You Anywhere (So We'll Just Stay Home)

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: The Lives Within [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Lesbians, Oral Sex, ffxvnsfwweek2018, jeanne/cindy, massages turn to sexytimes, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Jeanne and Cindy get down to some good, old fashioned sex. Cause if the world's gonna end, might as well be well-fucked.





	Can't Take You Anywhere (So We'll Just Stay Home)

“That feels amazing, Cindy.” Jeanne hummed happily as the last bits of tension melted out of her spine. “You’ve got a real knack for this.”

“Well, you know as well as I do that tinkerin’ with machines takes a good arm and a delicate touch both,” Cindy admitted as she felt her way along Jeanne’s back, smoothing her hands over the expansive scars that ended her brief days as a Hunter. As much as Cindy knew they pained her, she was glad Jeanne wasn’t a Hunter. ‘Cause if she had been, she’d never had met Holly. And had Jeanne never met Holly, Holly couldn’t have introduced them to one another.

And that just didn’t bear thinking about. There was nowhere Cindy would rather spend her Friday nights than holed up with Jeanne watching old game shows and black and white reruns while they cuddled or made out or fell asleep on each other. 

“You can say that again,” Jeanne laughed as she rolled her shoulders and stretched carefully. “I wonder if you could use those talented fingers of yours somewhere else.”

“Oh sure,” Cindy chirped. “I could do your hands. Paw Paw’s forever on about how much his hands hurt. Huh?”

While she’d been talking, Jeanne had turned to face her, resting her forearms on Cindy’s thighs and looking up at her with a placid smile before she leaned in and up, their noses touching. 

“Not what I meant, babe.”

It took Cindy about three seconds of blinking to catch on to what Jeanne was talking about and when she did her face went scarlet. “Why can’t you just  _ ask  _ like a normal person?”

Jeanne closed the last bit of distance between them and kissed Cindy hard enough to press her back against the chair. Sliding one hand into Cindy’s bra, she rolled her nipple under her thumb and smiled when Cindy hummed.

“As happy as I am that you’ve decided to be forthright,” Cindy said as she shoved Jeanne’s sweatpants down her hips, dragging her thong with them as she went, “I object to your choice of location.”

“What, don’t wanna bottom for a change?” Jeanne straightened as Cindy pushed her back by her shoulder and stood up.

“No, just have no desire to haul you to the hospital and have to explain how you threw out your back eatin’ me out,” Cindy returned, shedding her shorts and panties and leaving them behind as she nudged Jeanne towards the bed.

“You are such a spoilsport,” Jeanne huffed as she backed up, stepping over her pants and peeling off her sports bra as she went.

Cindy’s bra was like a bright pink cherry on the underwear piling up on the bedroom floor as the two women came together on Jeanne’s patchwork quilt. They kept their mouths busy first with drawn-out passionate kisses, then with giggling as their fingers found ticklish spots along each other’s ribs, arms, and thighs. 

Jeanne ran a teasing finger between Cindy’s legs, rubbing her clit before dragging her finger back to circle her entrance. Cindy rolled her hips, but Jeanne backed off. “So greedy,” she accused against Cindy’s ear. 

“You’re one to talk,” Cindy shifted her leg higher, pressing her thigh tighter against Jeanne’s sex. “Grindin’ against me like some kind of trashy teenager.”

Jeanne snickered and sucked on Cindy’s earlobe, silently congratulating herself for the obscene sound that Cindy made as. “Now who’s the trashy one?”

Cindy nudged Jeanne’s head to the side, exposing her neck for just a second before dropping her mouth to suck a pink bruise into the tender skin before trailing hot kisses down to her breasts. “Still you, sounds like.”

Jeanne moaned, grabbing Cindy’s thigh and holding it hard in place and not caring if anyone else in the crowded house heard her. They should be used to it by now, anyway. As Cindy’s teeth raked over first one nipple then the other, she lifted her head and panted, “Cin, babe. If you don’t quit screwing around….”

“If I quit screwin’ around,” Cindy pointed out as she say up, giving both of Jeanne’s nipples a tug, “You’re gonna have made a mess out of my leg for nothin’.”

“Fair enough,” Jeanne conceded, as she reached for her girlfriend again and dragged her forward. “But I’m going to need you to do one thing before you keep going.”

“What’s that, sugar,” Cindy grinned, palming Jeanne’s breasts slowly.

“Sit on my face.”

Cindy laughed outright, taking her time as she crawled into position on her knees, turning and taking a moment to wiggle her ass in Jeanne’s face before settling down. “Can you breathe, Jeannie?”

Jeanne nodded, drinking in the scent of her - soap from her recent shower lingering just over the smell of Cindy and her desire. Six, what was it about a face full of Cindy’s pussy - all neatly trimmed curls and more humidity than Lestallum in summer - that sent her half-blind with want?

And did she really have to question it? Jeanne buried her face between Cindy’s legs, rolling the flat of her tongue against her clit, licking broad strokes before sucking the swelling bud in between her lips. Her hands kneaded Cindy’s thighs, leaving pink lines against her skin while her thumbs spread Cindy open so she could taste more.

Cindy’s head went back, her breath picking up as she braced herself with her hands on Jeanne’s thighs. She rocked her hips gently, setting a pace for her girlfriend to follow. As they found their rhythm, Cindy snuck one hand between Jeanne’s legs and flicked two fingers around her clit, whining quietly and grinding against her mouth when Jeanne moaned.  

Jeanne’s legs fell open wide and Cindy slipped a finger inside her, hooking it slightly. Jeanne’s hips rolled up and Cindy leaned forward, blowing a chilly breath across her darkly swollen clit and chuckling as Jeanne pulled away from her pussy to curse before diving right back in.

A second finger joined the first and Jeanne picked up her pace, both struggling to move against Cindy’s restraining hand and mouth and alternating between sucking and lapping at Cindy’s sex. When Cindy’s third finger slid easily into her, Jeanne saw stars, her lips clamped over Cindy’s clit, sucking hard while Cindy jerked harder and faster against her mouth and her fingers tugged, rubbing in shorter, faster motions against her g-spot. 

Cindy came first, her orgasm loud, Jeanne’s clit forgotten as she cried out, shaking, her blunt nails leaving impressions on Jeanne’s thigh. Jeanne didn’t last much longer, her hips writhing and her long groan muffled into Cindy’s thigh.

Cindy rolled to the side, collapsing in a heap of satisfied, sweaty bliss while Jeanne rolled over, resting her cheek on Cindy’s calf. “I am so glad,” she began, still breathless, “That your housemates aren’t the sensitive type.”

Jeanne laughed, running a hand up Cindy’s leg and giving her hip a gentle squeeze. “I’m just glad we don’t have to try doing this at your place. I just know Cid would walk in without knocking, asking if we need anything.”

Cindy covered her face and groaned, “Jeanne! No! I was gonna ask for round two but now I’m thinking about Paw Paw. What a mood killer.”

“Bet you a gil I could make you forget him again,” Jeanne said, propping herself up on her arm. 

“I’m glad I brought my bag then. Otherwise I’d not have a gil with me,” Cindy returned, lifting her leg and draping it over Jeanne’s shoulder. 


End file.
